


Battle of love

by Oceanbluesapphire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, PIDGE KNOWS WHAT'S UP, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sophie is keiths best friend, Sophie is me living my fantasy of being keiths best friend, keith is gay but lance don't know that, lance thinks keith is dating sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbluesapphire/pseuds/Oceanbluesapphire
Summary: keith is back, the team is shook, who I that girl he is close to. lance doesn't like this one bit.the band/ dance group AU that we need





	Battle of love

Lance POV

Lance was pumped, they are preparing for the new battle, everyone are excited and ready to go on stage. They are in the battle for who are going to the new York for the battle for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th place. Lance is sure they are going to win this year universe competition , to those who didn’t know what the universe competition is, its a competition where teams from all over the country battle other in their state, then region then the four finalist compete in new York to see who wins. They compete in band battle and dance battle, the band battle is where the two teams face off each other and try to outplay each other for eks if one team plays a lady gaga song then the other team has two play something that matches that songs either tema or melodi or singer. If you are confused then watch pitch perfect. The dance battle is a little complicated because its divided in two in the band battle som eof the team players can begin to dance while singing or dance to the others singing and that gives points but there is also a seperat dance battle where they only dance, not always against the same team. Lance rocked the dance part because he always danced when there was music playing. Lances was a hundred procent sure that his team was going to win, his team was A-MAZING there were Hunk on the drums, Pidge on the DJ bar ( I don’t know what its called) Allura on keyboard, Shiro on the bass, and lance on the guitar and singer, they all sang but lance was the main singer. They each had a color, Hunk yellow, Pidge green, Lance blue and allura pink, they had a red team member before but they don’t really talk about Keith and what happened. Actually Allura was their manager before but step in when Keith left, but they couldn’t bring themselves to give her keiths color, especially shiro since he and Keith were like brothers. But that was in the past, Lance didn’t like thinking about it. He snapped out of his thinking trance “ so who are we meeting this weekend “ hunk asked “ well the galra team has already qualified to the final so we are battling for the three other places, so..” “ how did they already qualify” pidge interrupted shiro with a frown on her face “ they cheated” lance said “ like thee alway do” they all hummed in agreement, even shiro who was their moral compass. “ anyway, you were saying who we were meeting” allura said looking at shiro “ oh yeah they are called the blade of mamora, apparently they are rookies but they excelled through the competition” “ whatever they can’t beat us we’re team Voltron” lance said with a smirk on his face blade of mamora what stupid name , who would join that team.

**Author's Note:**

> who could that be, blade of mamora sounds familiar doesnt it?


End file.
